paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marie runs away
Summary When Ryder gets on her last nerve, Marie decides to run away. Trivia: In this story, we find out that Rosa's parents are alive. Characters Story One day in Adventure bay.... Ryder:Pups! Head to the lookout! Pups:Ryder needs us! Marie:Not again.... The pups head upstairs* Chase:Ready for action Ryder sir! Chase:Are you ok Marie. You haven't stole my que line in days. Marie:I'm fine...(Sighs) Ryder:Cali has been gone for a few days and Katie is worried.... Ryder:Thinking*Yes..Katie needs help..Just what I needed... Ryder:So I need you guys to search around for her. Chase, You need your spy gear to search for her. Chase:Spy Chase is on the Case! Ryder:Marshall, I need you to give her a checkup to make sure nothing is wrong with her! Marshall:I'm fired up! Marie:Um Ryder? Ryder:Yes? Marie:Can I help? Ryder:Uh sure. Help the pups get ready for bed. PAW Patrol is on a roll! Ryder,Marissa,Chase and Marshall leave* ~Later~ Marie:Great. Our great leader is picking favorites! Miki:Don't get so upset.. At least we can sleep. Marie:I didn't have work for a month. a MONTH! Rosa:Eh..You're just being dramatic... Marie: Dramatic, vDRAMATIC!? Laughs like a crazy person* Rosa:ok..then... The pups then fall asleep except Marie* Ryder:comes back* Marie:Hey Ryder! Why wasn't I picked on the mission? Ryder:Well, sometimes we just need a few pups. Marie:are you planning to kick me out!? Ryder:No, you might just not come on mission anymore. ... Marie: Why? Ryder:Because you never work with the team! Marie: I ''can ''work with the team. Ryder:You always bother Chase! Marie:At least hes alive! Ryder:You only think about yourself! Marie:Yeah right! I have problems, but they can be solved! Ryder:You always lash out on people like Katie! I gave Marshall that job because hes trusted by ALL citizens! I should have never hired you! Ryder:Looks nervous, and regrets what he just said* Marie:Oh...... Ok. Ill just leave. Marie leaves and Marissa comes in* Marissa:Ryder, I overheard.... Ryder:.... Marissa:Marie's not the best thing, but she's very sweet, once you get to know her. Also Katie is very rude to her and that's why they argue. Also Marshall is a bit bubbly and the medical pup job for him might not be the best. Ryder:I know, I just got frustrated with her. Marissa:You might want to apologize? Ryder:Yeah In the pups room Marie:Packing her things* Rosa:What are you doing, Marie? Marie:tears streaming down her face* I'm leaving. Rosa:Why?! Marie:Because Ryder hates me, and so does the rest of town. Rosa:I don't hate you, Marshall doesn't, Skye doesn't, Marissa doesn't, even Chase. Marie:I said town, your not apart of it. Rosa:Thanks..... Marie:Runs off* Rosa:Marie, Wait! Marie:Thinks* I'm not needed, i'll never be needed. I go back to Colorado and take the chair! Ryder:Walks in room* Marie, I'm- Rosa:Ryder! Marie ran off, and it has something to do with you! Ryder:Oh-no! Marissa:What are we gonna do? Ryder: Gets on his pup-pad* Pups, to the lookout!!!!!! All except Chase, Rosa, and Marie:Ryder needs us! Chase:Lets go! Marie:Tag beeps* Ryder!, Aw forget it! Marie:Tosses tag away and runs* Marshall:Trips on Chase* Marshall:Oops, sorry officer. Chase:Your under arrest! Marshall:Looks scared* Chase:Just kidding! All:Look at him like he's crazy* Chase:Ok, lets go already! Transformation scene* Chase:Ready for action Ryder sir! Skye:Wheres Marie, Rocky? Rocky:I don't know. Rubble:She's so grounded now. Marissa:Pups! All:Stand still* Marissa:After a argument with Ryder, Marie has ran off! All:Gasp* Marshall:Oh-no! Ryder:She might have gone back to Colorado, so she could be excuted! All:Gasp* Chase:Doesn't sound too bad! Zuma and Rocky:Glare* Chase:Ok, then. Zuma:Not cool dude, not cool. Marissa:All paw on deck today! Ryder:Chase, you need to sniff her out, those legs aren't gonna get her far! Chase:Chase is on the case! Marissa:Skye! We need you to scan the air to make sure Marie didn't use her pup-pack to fly off! Skye:Lets take to the Skye! Marissa:Rubble and Rocky! Both:Hm? Marissa:You guys need to look for her in hay bales and caves to make sure shes not hiding in there! Rubble/Rocky:Rubble on the Double/Green means go! Ryder:Rosa, since you know Marie so well, you will need to figure out what Marie's and what not when chase is seaching them out! Rosa: